Star Vs the Forces of Evil : Absolution
by Scarlet Crusader 26
Summary: The consequences of the battle for magic's destruction reached far and wide. For those left behind, things get worse before they get better, when an ancient enemy looking for revenge emerges and takes control of a magicless Mewni. Yet the survivors have been granted something, a second chance. Can they take advantage? A darker take on 'Cleaved' and its fallout


**Greetings all! Crusader here and it certainly has been a while! My almost nine month writing hiatus was completely unplanned and I am deeply sorry for disappearing without a trace. I was slammed with schoolwork as well as numerous personal issues that I needed to work through. But, I'm back and ready to rock! I love where the show is headed right now, as Season 4 was great and had a fitting end for a show that has sustained greatness for four years now. With the finale, 'Cleaved' bring absolutely spectacular , I thought I would finally get to writing something that has been sitting in the back on my mind for a while. I'm a huge Marvel fan and after watching Avengers: Endgame and seeing how it was structured, beginning with the catastrophic failure of the heroes and exploring the effects of that failure, both on individuals and the universe as a whole. I found it very fascinating. So, I decided to apply that approach to Svtfoe in a massive new project. What follows wasn't so much as my prediction (or what I hoped) for 'Cleaved' as it is a worst case scenario of sorts, if everything was to just go as wrong as possible and the characters are left to deal with the fallout. And no, for those who are still waiting on Butterfly Saga, it will not be discontinued and will actually be updated very soon! Now without further ado, let's get this started.**

* * *

Marco Diaz awoke to a shooting pain his his abdomen, wincing slightly as his eyes slowly fluttered open. It took awhile for them to adjust to the bright environment. It soon became apparent that he was lying in some sort of liquid, as he could feel it soaking through the back of his hoodie, or what remained of it at least. It was in shambles, with the entire lower half of it being ripped off, revealing his plain white t-shirt. In addition, his mouth tasted suspiciously of chocolate pudding, as if he'd recently eaten it.

"Where….am I?" He asked aloud to himself, still a bit dazed and groggy. He turned his gaze to his surroundings, the familiar pool of golden liquid, the exotic, colorful flora that bloomed, swaying in the gentle breeze. The Realm of Magic. As the realization of where he was hit him, the memories came cascading back all at once. The mission, the Realm,Tom, the magic…..Star! The boy hurriedly sat up, ignoring the pain, frantically trying to locate her. "STAR!? STAR!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Marco tried forcing himself to stand, trying to prop himself up with his legs to no real avail. The pain in his midsection continued to burn, greatly restricted his movement. "STAR!?" His cries once again fell unanswered as he toppled over, falling into the pool of magic on his back.

The boy tried to struggle, forcing himself up again, only to come crashing back down. Marco grunted in frustration, slamming his fists at his sides, making faint splashes in the golden magic. Star was probably out there, fighting that…..thing alone and yet here he was, unable to even sit up after he got himself hurt. He looked his his left, catching sight of the wand, which was slowly drifting away in the calm current. Stretching out his arm, he took hold of it, claiming the legendary weapon. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to try and sit up again, mustering up all the strength he could.

"MARCO!"

Said boy's head snapped upwards at the sound of his name, his determined expression immediately giving way to a relieved smile as he caught wind of who it was.

Hovering above him like a guardian angel, bathed in the radiant, shimmering golden light of her Butterfly form was Star, a bit bruised and scuffed, but still as beautiful as ever. She held an unconscious Tom within two of her six arms, cradling him almost like a baby and it was only through the periodic rise and fall of his chest that Marco knew he was still alive. Despite this her lips were turned upwards in a grin that showed she was just as relieved as he was. She quickly landed, reverting back to normal as she did. Her boots made a quiet splash in the pool. She gently set Tom down on a nearby purple rock, before shoving a pudding cup she'd been carrying into his mouth. Please work, she thought, before turning towards Marco once again ,the slightest hint of tears forming in her eyes. She bounded toward her boyfriend, nearly jumping onto him as she enveloped him into a crushing hug.

Marco reciprocated to the best of his ability, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he held her close. So close he could almost feel her heartbeat against his, breathe in the somehow still flowery scent of her hair. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. Star sniffed a bit as she laid her head against his chest, keeping her arms wrapped firmly around his frame. "I-It got you….Marco. It got y-you. And I didn't know if-if the pudding would even work and….."

"Sssh, it's okay. I'm okay. Gonna take more than a unicorn to get rid of me, your lifeline, remember?" He chuckled a bit, still ignoring how much it hurt.

Star couldn't help but do the same. "My lifeline." However, his wince wasn't lost on her and she reluctantly pulled back to examine his wound. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the purple hole, dead in the center of his punctured abdomen. "That doesn't look okay…. Wait, the magic should be healing it! Why isn't it healing!?" She examined, remembering how she'd seen her mom's corrupted veins get purified by the magic.

"We'll figure that out later, Star. For now, what's the plan? Have you figured out a way to cast the Whispering Spell and get rid of that thing?"

Star bit her lip, still concerned about his injury, but doing her best to brush it aside and deal with the task at hand. The Dark Millhorse had withstood every spell she and Marco had thrown at it, even her Butterfly form, which packed quite the punch, could only buy them time at best. It was through sheer creativity and ingenuity that they managed to subdue the corrupted Tom and render him unconscious. Star had briefly frozen the Dark Millhorse with a well placed Winter Storm Hyperblow, but it wouldn't last, she knew that. She'd tried casting the Whispering Spell, but it was barely powerful enough to destroy just the wand, so it hardly made a ripple in the Realm of Magic. It wouldn't be enough. Or would it? Maybe there was a way…..the Grandma Room. Why had Glossaryk really shown her that? With the queens out of their tapestries. Why did-

"Star?" Marco asked in concern, watching her stare into space for far too long. "Are you-"

"The queens…."

"Uhh what?"

"The queens…" She mumbled again, although a bit more confidently this time, almost as if it was some kind of revelation. "Marco, the queens!"

The human raised an eyebrow, confused. "The queens? What about them?"

Star stared at the golden magic flowing around them, suddenly finding herself unable to meet his gaze.

"Star?" She hesitantly raised her head, once again locking eyes with him. "I have to summon my family, all of them. The only way the Whispering Spell will be powerful enough is…" She took hold of both of his hands, as tears began to form in her eyes. "We all use it together."

"What does that mean? You just summon the other queens, use the spell and create a portal to get us all out of here, right?" Marco said, not breaking eye contact. "That's all there is to it, right…" His voice audibly cracked when he saw the tears begin to stream down her cheeks and before long, he was doing the same. An unspoken understanding passed between the two as they simply gazed into each others eyes. "Tell me there's another way…." He interlaced his fingers with hers, as if trying to prolong the inevitable.

* * *

Meanwhile, a second battle was raging along the edge of the Mewman wood. Or rather, one was reaching its twilight. Moon flew upwards to avoid the crimson blade of a Solarian Warrior. They attempted another strike, this one narrowly missing one of her wings, as she was forced to make a graceful loop to avoid being grounded. She summoned a torrent of azure magic, which slammed into the warrior's armored chest causing it to stagger back a bit. She blasted again, the energy crackling at her fingertips. Slowly but surely, the titan of a Mewman slid back, hulking , armored boots kicking up massive amounts of grass and dirt as they dug into the ground. The former queen tried with all her might, unleashing another mighty wave that pushed the Solarian Warrior back into the woods, slamming them into several trees.

Moon's victory was short-lived as she suddenly felt a sharp pain her back, another one of the warrior's had backhanded her. She went flying back to the ground, tumbling through the dirt and dust until she slammed into the side of a large rock. She slowly reverted back to her normal state, feeling what little energy and magic she had left dissipate into nothing. Her head felt like it was going to split and her ears rang like a million alarm bells were all going off at once. Moon tried regaining her bearings, but could barely muster the strength to stand. I have to keep fighting, I must, she thought. She, Eclipsa and Hekapoo had elected to return to Mewni to try and buy River and Eddie time to get Globgor to the sanctuary to be healed, as well as to stop her and her warriors from killing every Monster on Mewni. But, above all else, they needed to buy Star and Marco time to complete their mission in destroying magic. The sanctuary was a well that led directly to the Realm, if Mina somehow figured that out…..

Moon shook her head, trying to free herself of such dark thoughts in a dire time, such as this. Yet, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to her daughter. Simply entering the Realm was dangerous enough, but doing something as drastic as destroying magic…. She needed to trust Star, she really did, not doing so had been what began this mess in the first place and she agreed that magic had done more harm than good and that it was time for it, for everything to come to an end. But was this, really the best way?

She didn't have time to ponder this for very long before Mina came forward, her hulking armor shaking the very ground with each step. Moon got back into her battle stance, trying to will the magic from within her core into her palms, to no avail. She was as drained as she was exhausted. This was it. What would be her final stand. Mina raised the blade, yet instead of striking Moon, she stabbed it into the ground, right in front of her, mere inches from where she was standing.

The clang of metal hitting metal echoed across the battlefield, as the visor to the helmet suddenly opened, revealing a scowling Mina. She leapt out, slowly floating to the ground. She was still in her monstrous, demon-like transformation, her pupil-less eyes focused solely on Moon. She slowly approached the former queen, blue flames dancing in her palms.

"I thought that if anyone would understand, you would Moon. You woulda thought that Toffee and his goons killing your mama would have been enough to show you what those treacherous Monsters are capable of! We could have gotten vengeance together, retaken Mewni together! Restarted the age of queens and Solarian Warriors together! But no…"

The light blue haired queen glared defiantly at her approaching adversary, hands ready at her sides. Her hands crackled with what little magic she had left, ready to try and mount a last stand. Mina chuckled heartily at this, ceasing her walking.

"You're cooked, accept it. Your buddies Eclipsa and ole Hekapoo over there are in a bit of trouble…."

Moon turned to see Eclipsa engaging two of the warriors, pelting their armored forms with violet spell after spell. The sheer desperation of the moment was enough for her to finally break the glass ceiling and Dip Down. She narrowly glided out of the way of their blades, which they swung wildly at her. One strike knocked the black, feathered hat off the crown of her head. It singed her real hair, just making contact with the very top. She was overwhelmed, that much was clear and though she had managed to incapacitate one of the warriors, just as Moon had, it was evident that she was running out of spells to throw at them. The spells that from what Star had said, were enough to bring a fully powered and angry Meteora down to her knees, barely made even a scratch on their armor. How much longer could she last? She had nearly emptied every spell in her vast arsenal, using her newly acquired talent and it was still no use.

Hekapoo wasn't doing much better. She had made around a dozen or so clones of herself, trying to use them to blitz three Solarians. But did little good, as they, alongside the original forger herself were batted aside like rag dolls, sent cascading across the sandy, dusty landscape. Even the valiant Commissioner wasn't enough to take on the deranged, superpowered subjects. She fished a pair of dimensional scissors from seemingly nowhere, hastily cutting open a flaming portal and jumping through, just as a blade whizzed by her head. "

"AHHHHHH!"

She suddenly reappeared above one of the Solarians jumping from another portal, quite literally trying to get the drop on them. It simply snatched her out of the air like a ball, before beginning to tighten its grip, slowly but surely. Hekapoo struggled, desperately kicking at the barbarian's arm, trying to loosen its grip so she could draw her scissors once more. The other Solarians simply egged their comrade on, taking a sick pleasure in the display.

"Crush that traitor! She teamed up with those Monster Lovers!"

"Squeeze her till her eyes pop!"

Moon forced herself to look away after hearing a sickening crunch, turning his gaze back to Mina. A glare, full of absolute hatred and revolution, though not all of it was reserved for her former General. Part of it, no, most of it, was towards herself. This had all been caused by her own actions, by her own need to be in control of the situation. She had created the warriors, she betrayed the trust of Eclipsa and her own daughter, all in a ploy to obtain the throne she once held. Perhaps it came down to her inability to trust, to trust Eclipsa, to trust Star, to trust Monsters. Yet now, all of them and perhaps Mewni as a whole were about to pay for that mistake dearly and Star and Marco were facing who knows what in the Realm of Magic.

So now, the former queen hailed as the Undaunted, known for her grit, tenacity and determination, stood with her head bowed before her enemy, accepting defeat. Mina slowly retrieved her weapon like an executioner, pulling the sword out of the ground by the hilt. This was it. She would perish by the very hand she aided.

"Giving up, huh? Not sure momma would approve. At least you'll get to see her again though."

Moon said nothing in response, simply letting out a quiet sigh, hoping that River and Eddie had put Globgor in the sanctuary pod and that Star and Marco were close to their goal of destroying magic. She heard the telltale buzz of the blade as it rose and stared at the ground intently, anticipating the coming pain.

"Midnight Shriek!"

A violet spell erupted from nowhere, hitting Mina square in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards. Eclipsa emerged from behind a shower of purple sparkles, hands radiating pure dark magic. "Moon, I have to do it. It's the only option we have left!"

"I…..know. But Star and Marco-"

"Need time! Time we won't be able to give them unless we do this!"

As much as she disapproved of the Annihilation Spell and its fallout, it was the only thing that proved powerful enough to be effective against the Solarians. If Mina and the Solarians made it to the sanctuary...all was lost.

"Do it."

Eclipsa nodded before using her magic to once again levitate herself into the air. Her eyes began to glow a deep violet, the spades on her cheeks soon doing so in a matching shade. She put both her hands out in front of her, purple sparks soon crackling within them, that began to form a vague shape.

_"I call upon the Spell With No Name My mother's gift from which she reigned…"_

Mina flipped back up to her feet, catching sight of the levitating Butterfly. She was suddenly fuming, scrambling to retrieve her blade. "She's doing that weird witchy stuff she used on Doug-Doug! Warriors, stop her!"

The warriors obliged to their leader's commands, breaking off their engagements to charge towards Eclipsa. They all drew their blades and swung, trying for a simultaneous strike. Yet, instead of running her through, they were met with a blue magical protective barrier. Moon who was now flying, had somehow managed to gather enough magic to transform back into her Butterfly form and cast a shield around she and Eclipsa, in order to enable her to finish the spell. However, it wouldn't last very long, as it began to crack under the pressure of their repeated strikes.

"Hurry…...I won't be able to hold them off for very long…."

Eclipsa seemed to be drawing out the spell for as long as possible, trying to put in as much power as she could.

_ "Eclipse my heart with rightful power…"_

A large violet Butterfly began to take shape within Eclipsa's palms, flapping its wings elegantly, as if an amalgamation of her storied lineage. A terrible manifestation of all her family was and the power they'd obtained.

"THIS IS JUSTICEEEEEE!" Mina suddenly came rocketing into the fray, a trail of blue flame behind her, striking the barrier with her sword, breaching it, as she slapped Moon aside with her forearm and barreled towards Eclipsa.

"No!"

A helpless Moon bellowed from the ground as she reverted back to her normal state once again. Once again, the telltale buzz echoed throughout the battlefield. Mina rapidly flew through the area where Eclipsa had been levitating, sword and sword arm outstretched. Yet, Eclipsa wasn't there, prompting everyone, Mina, Moon and the Solarians alike, to look for for her on the ground, but she was nowhere to he found.

Suddenly, the sound of a portal closing overhead could be heard, as Hekapoo and Eclipsa emerged from a flaming portal, with the former diving out of the way and taking cover.

Mina waved to her troops frantically. "GET DOWN!" But it was too late.

_"Stand before the Queen and cower." _

The Butterfly shot out of her hands towards the group of Solarians, much larger than the initial one she had used. It completely dismantled them and everything else in its path, ripping through the hardy armor like paper and turning the suped-up Mewmans inside into nothing but ashes it mere moments. The spell didn't stop there though, doing the same to the trees, incineratorating them on contact and creating a path of untold and unparalleled destruction, heading directly towards the village of Monster Town, which, thankfully, had been evacuated earlier that very same day. It continued to destroy everything unlucky enough to be in its path, until it was out of eyeshot, soon disappearing into the afternoon Mewman Sun. It would carry on its purpose of destruction, presumably to the entire Butterfly Kingdom and possibly all of Mewni, if left unchecked.

Eclipsa slowly began to fall to the ground, as she felt her legs and her magic give out from under her. She was caught by a battered, bruised, Hekapoo, who walked with a noticeable limp, but otherwise seemed relatively fine.

"What are we going to do about the spell?" She asked, setting her back on her feet, yet still supporting her slightly with her shoulder.

"Star and Marco should take care of that when they destroy the magic. It will cease to exist, as all things composed of magic will, including the few Warriors that Mina sent to guard the Monsters."

_ Including me too,_ Hekapoo thought to herself begrudgingly. Yet she kept that thought to herself. With the mistakes she and the rest of the Commission had made over the centuries, from their treatment of Monsters, to imprisoning Eclipsa and Globgor, to the Meteora and Festivia scandal, to backing Mina in her attempted conquest, she supposed they deserved the fate that awaited them, complete nonexistence. It was clear that they had always done more harm than the good. Maybe the Multiverse would benefit with new watchful eyes, guarding it from now on. The century year old woman ceased these existential thoughts and turned her sunset orange gaze over to Moon, who was still kneeling on the ground, staring at the dismantled, hollow sets of armor that lined the ground in front of the sanctuary lake. There was some semblance of guilt in her eyes, which Hekapoo could understand. Messed up as they were, they were still citizens of Mewni, their people. "You okay, Moony?"

Moon sighed, standing up. "Yes, I suppose. I'll be-" She was cut off by a column of blue flame suddenly erupting from the ground in front of her. Mina emerged, her clothes torn, her skin torched almost a charred black, yet she was very still much alive and still in her demonic form.

"Mina!" The three women screamed in unison, all shocked as to how the Solarian could have survived such a spell. The deranged warrior scanned the area, rage bubbling at the sight of the mangled armor of her fallen brethren. She gripped her blade tightly in her hand, her wide eyed, pupiless gaze shifting between the three of them, like a lion selecting its next meal. "I'M GOING TO RUN ALL THREE OF YOU COWARDS THROUGH! STARTING WITH…." She suddenly bolted towards a defenseless Moon, sword raised high over her head. "YOU, TRAITOR!"

"Moon!" What happened next, was a dull flash. One moment, Moon was standing, completely vulnerable to Mina's coming attack, even feeling the heat of the blade on her face. The next, she was harshly shoved aside, once again hitting the ground. She looked up, frozen, mouth agape at what she saw.

Eclipsa stood in her place, the sword impaled through her chest. It had gone so far through, that the other end stuck out of her back. The other queen made no sound, other than soft coughing, with blood trickling from her mouth, slowly.

Mina slowly and sadistically removed the blade, before stepping back, allowing Eclipsa to fall forward lace first onto the ground. "That takes care of that Monster fangirl! Now which one of you is-" Mina was suddenly hoisted off her feet, stopping her threat in its tracks. It was none other than large clawed hand of Globgor, who promptly shoved his hand into his mouth, swallowing the murderer whole. He stood larger than he ever had, at a hundred feet, even taller than the monstrous state he had been in when Rhombulus had crystallized him, three hundred years prior.

Tears formed in his eyes as he hastily shrunk back down to his normal size, rushing over to his beloved's side. Hekapoo had already flipped her over on her back. She was still alive, though barely, constantly coughing up blood on the ground next to her head. The wound was on her chest, specifically on her right side in the center. The blade had pierced her heart, drilling straight through.

"M-my Dark Star-" He managed to get out, choked up by how own sobs.

Upon realizing who it was, Eclipsa smiled weakly and took hold of his hand. "M-My love….."

"Ssh. Don't speak, save your strength. You have to-have to…."

She ignored him, only squeezing his hand tighter. "I wish we had m-more t-time but I want you to know I c-cherished every moment…."

Globgor smiled slightly at that, reciprocating her squeeze. "Me too. Just hold on dear, we can get you to the-"

"I need you to do something for me. P-please….." Her breathing grew more turbulent, as if she had to work hard just to maintain that.

"Anything."

Her smile became less genuine and more of a sad one, as if she had resigned herself to something. "I-I need you t-to-to…."

"Eclipsa…."

"To take good care of Meteora and to tell her M-Mommy loves her and that's she's sorry-sorry she can't be there anymore."

Globgor was full on sobbing now, holding his wife close to his chest, as if trying to will her to hold on. "Please don't go…."

"I-I'm sorry my love, I can't…." She coughed one final time before taking one more gasping breath. Her delicate, dainty hand, went limp in his as her eyes slowly closed peacefully. The Queen of Darkness, was dead.

Her sobbing lover laid her lifeless corpse across his lap, burying his head within his hands, nearly choking on his own sobs. River and Eddie came forward, pitying comforting hands on both his broad shoulders, bowing their heads slightly in respect, with the latter removing his hat. Even Hekapoo kept her distance, yet looked sullen nonetheless.

Only Moon hung back. A thousand yard stare was etched onto her face as she regarded the Queen's lifeless body and her broken husband desperately clinging to it. She truly had, destroyed this family.

* * *

"It's the only way to generate enough power, Marco." Star leaned her head against his chest as she kept their fingers interlaced. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, as if this were the last time she would hear it.

"You saw what just using the Whispering Spell on the _wand _did to Ludo's Castle! It was completely destroyed! All those queens using it together is a lot of power for you to-"

"I know," she said firmly, breaking away slightly to look him I'm the eyes. Those big, beautiful brown eyes, she had found joy, love and comfort in so many times before were now her biggest deterrent, almost getting her to cave. "But I have to do it. Magic has to be destroyed and...all of us together is the way to go."

Marco felt his eyes, brimming with tears, not that he bothered to wipe them. He clung onto her tighter, protectively almost, as if she'd fade away at a moment's notice. "Star, I love you and we just-we just found each other. I don't wanna lose you and-"

Star cut him off as she pulled him even closer to herself, drawing him in for a fervent kiss. It was far more passionate than even their kiss in the barn, communicating a deep desire from both of them to hold on to one another. Marco looped an arm around her slender waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to draw him even closer. Neither wanted the kiss to end, yet, inevitably, it did, as the two broke apart with a quiet smack sound. Yet their foreheads were still gently pressed together, staring lovingly and longingly into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Marco. More than anything. And I don't what to leave you either, but…."

"What if I stayed with you!"

"Marco, no! I can't let you get hurt!"

"Star, we both know I'm staying whether you like it or not! I can't let you do this alone! I can do it, I can stay and get you out of here before this place gets destroyed!"

"Marco-"

"Please!" He exclaimed desperately, slamming his fist into the golden magic as they broke apart. "I just can't - I can't lose you!"

Star let go of him, letting out a small sigh as she rose to her feet. She could have spent forever in his embrace, but they had a job to do. She quickly formulated a semblance of a plan before turning around to face him, helping pull him up. "Okay, we'll do it together. Like always." The pair shared a smile, briefly reminiscing their past escapades, before Star's expression turned serious once again. "Okay, as soon as I finish casting the spell, I'll open a portal back to to Mewni. When the storm hits, I need you to Fantastic Exit Beam us through the portal."

"Got it." Marco nodded as he took a couple steps back, awaiting her to begin the chat. "Actually…" Star glanced over to the unconscious Tom, who still lay on the purple rock where she had left him. "Could you send him back home through a portal? Grabbing him and and trying to make it through the storm may be a bit too much…"

"Good point." Marco limped over to his unconscious best friend, doing his best to ignore the pain in his stomach. He tucked the wand his his pants pocket and summoned what little strength he had left to pull Tom up, supporting his weight on his shoulder. Huh, he was lighter than he thought. He rather ungracefully limped back behind Star. "Okay, you're good to open it now." She wasted no time, elegantly spinning I to the air and quickly transforming back into her Butterfly form, before opening a portal with the palm of one of her six hands. Marco stared at the rainbow colored portal for a moment, before trudging forward through the magic. _Alright buddy__, let's get you home safe and sound,_ yeah?

"Marco wait-" Star called, just before he prepared to step through the portal and bring Tom to the dungeon with the other injured. The red hoodied boy stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his girlfriend. Her back was still turn towards him, as she seemed to be mulling over something important to say. He tilted his head a bit, curious.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for-"

She suddenly turned around quickly, putting her palms out in front of her. "Narwhal Blast!" Several horned whales erupted from her hands, cascading towards the Earth boy.

"Star no-" Marco didn't have time to react due to both the suddenness of the moment and with his tired, battered state. A narwhal hit him square the the chest, momentarily knocking the wind out of him and sending him doubling backwards, causing he and subsequently, Tom to go stumbling back into the portal. It promptly closed behind them, soon dispersing into nothingness.

Star stared back at where the portal had been for quite some time, tears streaming down her face. A few quiet sobs escaped her throat as she forced a sad smile to cross her lips. That was it. The last she'd see of her best friend, the boy she'd fell in love with, who'd she do anything for and would do anything for him. They may have only been to gruel for a couple of hours, but they were the best hours of her life. "Goodbye, Marco." She hesitantly turned back around, pushing away her distancing thoughts to focus on the task at hand. She let herself fall to her knees, placing each of her six hands within the magic beneath her. She took one deep breath. This was it. So, she began chanting the earliest spell she could remember.

_"Break the bond _

_Tear the fabric _

_Cleave the stone _

_Stop the magic._"

She whispered the words of power like a phantom in the night, her tone barely audible to even herself. She could almost hear the Dark Millhorse cascading across the magic towards her from hundreds of miles away. Could almost see it bearing down on her, even with her eyes closed. It was getting closer. It knew what she wished to do and what that would mean for it, do it sought to stop her.

_"Break the bond _

_Tear the fabric_

_ Cleave the stone _

_Stop the magic."_

Star repeated the phrase, over and over, trying to will the necessary power into existence. And as she did, she thought of her ancestors, both legitimate and otherwise. She thought of their power, of their history. Of their prestige, of their nobility, their honor, their pride. Of their triumphs, their victories, their conquest. Their follies, their mistakes, their stupidity. Taking Mewni for themselves, Solaria conquering the Monsters, her mother blasting off Toffee's finger, their mistreatment of Monsters as a whole, for centuries. She thought of them, all of them. Of their legacy. "Break the bond Tear the fabric Cleave the stone Stop the magic." She could hear them, all of them, Whispering alongside her, lending her their power as they banded together to destroy their greatest weapon. All of them, from Skywynne, to Celena, to Grandma Comet, to Crescenta, Rhina, Solaria, Jushtin, Festivia, Dirhhennia and even Lyric. When she opened her eyes, their spectral forms were all there, chanting with her. Though among them, was an all too familiar sight, Eclipsa. Star felt a lump in her throat. Something must have happened to her during the final battle. She like, the others had a look of immense look of concentration on her face as she repeated the words to the spell over and over. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Eclipsa, but this will save Globgor and Meteora and everyone, I'm sure of it. The once vibrant gild magic was now useless, putrid black sludge. The Dark Millhorse had long dissolved into nothing, becoming one with the now drained magic.

_"Break the bond _

_Tear the fabric_

_ Cleave the stone _

_Stop the magic." _

A column of white light erupted from the stormy skies came down from seemingly nowhere, purging the former Realm of Magic of any lingering traces of its namesake left behind. Star once again closed her eyes as she felt the magic slowly leaving her body, soon having reverted back to her normal state. The voices of her ancestors faded one by one as the magic was purged, the chanting soon getting quieter and quieter until there we only a few of them left. "I'm so proud of you my dear, you did it," a familiar voice praised before fading away. Star felt the sludge overtake her and then the warm light from the sky shine down on her. The entire Realm shook as she uttered the Whispering Spell one final time before feeling her strength leave her. Her thoughts drifted to Marco one final time, before there was nothing but the warm, comforting light as she sunk deeper and deeper into the goop.

Magic was no more.

And neither, was Star Butterfly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dead and Gone- The consequences of magic's destruction are felt everywhere, as a time of grieving is interrupted by the arrival of an ancient enemy.**


End file.
